


bagels at 5?

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bagels, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, dont worry, this is only teen and up because of the mention of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: if she had to chose, this night described chika in a nutshell. she wouldn't do anything to change it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk riko's a bit ooc in this but oh well
> 
> i had trouble deciding which ship this was going to be for; it was either chikariko, yohariko, youhane, or diamari but it just fit chika the best to make that kinda mistake and chikariko is my only chika ship n easy access between houses 
> 
> i wrote 3 fic chapters in 14 hours what kind of record 
> 
> (plus five hours sleep)
> 
> (im posting them over a period of time tho)

Riko set a different alarm every day. 

Maybe she’d set it for the sounds of the ocean. Maybe it would be soft knocking on the door. It could even be a blaring one note alarm, if she went to sleep late enough. It only depended on what Riko was feeling like that day.

Her wake up call is not what Riko was feeling like today.

(For the record, she set it for sizzling bacon last night; she was hungry when she chose.)

“Riko!” A harsh whisper shout from outside, and first, she thinks she imagined it. Was it a dream? “Riko!!” Oh, no, it was real. Chika. She’d just ignore her, and she would go away. I love you, Chika, but not right now.

A few moments later, she heard a loud thump and a groan. Sitting up at the noise, the first thing Riko saw that morning was her girlfriend grabbing her own ass and wincing in pain on her own balcony.

“Chika…” She sat up, groggy, confused, not yet completely angry. “Chika, what are you doing here?”

Snapped out of her trance of pain, her pink eyes shot up. As if rehearsing her line, she said, “What do you mean, what am I doing here? You invited me over, don’t you remember?”

“When - seriously, when would I invite you over so early?”

“Yesterday!”

“Wh- Why would I- oh.” Of course; Riko should’ve expected something like this from forgetful Chika.

“You were late, so I came to get you!” She smirked, rolling back her shoulders; odd actions in such a comprimising position. “Silly Riko.. You should be glad you have such a confident, wonderful young lady looking out for you!” She puffed out her chest, and the only reason Riko didn’t swoon is because there were other things occupying her mind currently. “We’re going to the bagel shop, remember? 5 o'clock, on the dot!”

Riko, apparently having some sort of self control, didn’t throw a pillow at her. “Why the hell would I mean five AM?” Grumbling, she swung her legs off the bed, and took a swig of the lukewarm water on her nightstand. “No normal high schooler is awake at this forbidden time; you should know better than anyone.” In her half dead state, she somehow remembered all those nights of hearing loud heavy metal music from the opposite room at 2 am. “Actually, maybe you’d still be awake by then.”

Chika frowned. “Then opposed to what time? Five PM?” She started laughing, as if it was a ridiculous idea, but it became faker and faker until it dwindled to a stop. “You did mean five PM… didn’t you.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, more an unfortunate answer.

A few moments of silence, then laughter rang throughout the room, sending a few birds flying away. “I was- I was going by military time, okay!” Shouted between giggles, Chika covered her face in her hands as Riko could only keep herself from pointing. “J-Just forget this, please!”

Riko shook her head fondly, to the girl’s surprise. “Now that I’m awake…” Dread filled her, knowing how she’d finish the sentence. “We may as well go, right?”

As much as Chika complained, Riko insisted. It was a constant battle between the two; but this time, it was Riko’s turn to embarrass her girlfriend.

Riko grabbed her hand, lifting her up off the ground. “Please?”

(She cracked when she looked at her warm eyes.)

\- bagels at 5? -

From passerby’s views, they saw two girls, walking side by side; one with her hand up to her mouth, obviously trying to suppress laughter, and one’s face matching the red pink color of her eyes. 

(From Riko’s view; the ground, gray and patchy, but wavy as humor resulted in some tears and thinking of all the jokes she’ll crack at the shop. That shows Chika, thinking she can wake her up so early!)

(From Chika’s view; the early morning sky and crowded buildings, with a few adults staring at her. She was embarrassed, but happy, as her fingers intertwined with her girlfriend’s.)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to @thegaydown on twitter for talkin to me while i did this
> 
> i would've died i can't write that much in so little time
> 
> if i wrote this in ten less words i wouldve gotten 669 fuck
> 
> please give me feedback i wanna get better at writing
> 
> if you like this, maybe check out my youriko fic false dream
> 
> tumblr - @gayphobia
> 
> twitter - @1098fm
> 
> plerb - sayaka


End file.
